made_upfandomcom-20200213-history
Game Over
A Game Over is a recurring thing that happens when you lose all lives and health points. Here's a list of some Game Over screens: * The Ztar Attack & The Ztar Attack 2: The Return of Lord Ztar: If all lives are lost, the screen goes pitch black, Lord Ztar can be seen laughing and saying, "Better luck next time" ("Haha, are you gonna give up?" in The Ztar Attack 2), then the Game Over text shows. The player can choose to quit or continue. * Paper Land & Paper Land 2: Blue Game Over Text (Yellow in Paper Land 2) show up with laughing in the background. * Morton Koopa Sr.'s Attack & Mario: Attack of the Planet & Zelda: The Dark Clone: If the player loses all health points, the player twirls around and fall over, and Gray Game Over Text (Blue in Mario: Attack of the Planet, Yellow in Zelda: The Dark Clone) shows up. * Attack of the Virtual Virus: The Virtual Virus clones come in and laugh horribly, and that all say "Game Over. Then the Game Over text shows up. * Ganon's Revenge & Shadow Nightmare attack: The player twirls around and disappears, then a White Game Over text shows up. * Paper Land 64: Bowser laughs horribly preparing to destroy Mario Island. This game over is similar to Donkey Kong 64's game over. This game over can only occur if the player quits the game or fails to shut down Bowser's Machine. * Super Mario 64 Adventure: Similar to Super Mario Galaxy's game over. * Paper Land Mass Attack & Mario & Kirby: Galacta Rampage: Galacta Knight's Mask shows up and the Game Over text shows up. * Mario: Adventure in Underland: Similar to Undertale's game over * Majora's Mask 3: The Return of Majora's Mask: Same as the previous game. * Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Golden Statues & Chain Chomp Adventure: The Attack & Garfield & The Bandicoots & Super Mario RPG 2: Private Goomp's Adventure & The Ztar Attack 5: Endgame: Similar to The Wind Waker's game over. But in Chain Chomp Adventure: The Attack, there are 2 Dead Chain Chomps on each side of the Game Over text. * Mario: The Piranha Invasion: King Piranha's Head shows up and says "Game Over", then the text shows up. * Kirby: Wario in Dreamland & Kirby: Black Dedede & Kirby: Doomer Invasion: Similar to Kirby's Dream Land 2's game over, only without the Animal friends at the bottom of the screen. * Star Mario & Star Mario Zero: Zero Kirby Laughs horribly then the text shows up. * Mario: The Wrath of the Destructor: The Destructor laughs horribly and yellow game over text shows up. * Crash Bandicoot: Power Stars: Similar to Crash Bandicoot 3's game over. * Super Kirby Raiders: Similar to Face Raiders' Game Over. * Ganon's Super Revenge: Similar to A Link to the Past's Game Over. * Mario & Kirby: The Poyo Chronicles: Mario & Kirby lay dead on a checkered floor then the text shows up. * Mario & Kirby: Jurassic Adventure: Bowser stands on a pile of Dead Dinosaurs laughing as the Game Over Text shows up. * Team Zelda Clash: Similar to Team Kirby Clash Deluxe's Game Over, failing to defeat a boss before time is up or all team members die would cause a Game Over. The play can try again by paying Rupees, the more times this happens, the more expensive it would be. * Mario & Kirby: Taranza's Rampage: Taranza laughs in the Background as the letters of the Game Over Text fall on screen. * FNaF: The Big Adventure: The Animatronics sit down dizzy while the Game Over text shows up. * Mario & Metroid: The Invasion of the Metroids & Mario & Metroid: Age of Dark Samus: Mario, Luigi, or Samus Aran (Depending on what the player chose) fall to the ground as the Game Over text shows up, the player will then loss 10 coins upon retrying. * Mario & Kirby: The Ztar Attack 3: The group stands on a black background and then gets attacked by lots of Ztars as the Game Over text shows up. * Kirby Mass Attack + Dedede Quest: The game overs in the main story mode and in the sub-games are mostly the same, in Dedede Quest though, if the player's captain is beaten, the player will get a Game over. * Mario & Kirby: The Ztar Attack 4: Lord Ztar's Odyssey: The group sit dizzy on the group and Team Ztar 2.0 and Lord Ztar can be seen laughing in the background as red letters fall from the top of the screen to form the Game Over text. * Kirby: Darkness over Dream Land: The Mystery Entity (Later revealed to be King D-Mind near the end of the game) can be seen laughing in the Background while the Game Over text shows up. * Mario & Kirby: Rivals Unite!: If the player loses all health points, the player will get a game over. During the Game over screen, Mushroom World and Planet Popstar become purple in color and then the Game over text zooms onto the screen. * Mario & Kirby: Brutal Knight Adventure & Mario & Kirby: Another Brutal Knight Adventure & Mario & Kirby: It's a Broodal Adventure & Mario & Kirby: Mario and Hariet's Return to Mushroom World: The screen fades to black and red game over text then fades in. * Mario & Kirby & Rabbids: Mushroom Popstar War: Same as Mario + Rabbids: Kingdom Battle. * Wario's Brutal Land & Wario's Brutal Land 2: Midbus Madness & Wario's Brutal Land + Mega Man: The screen becomes partially black as the Game Over text shows up. * Kirby Galaxy: Kirby and Bandana Waddle Dee sit down dizzy on a checkered floor as purple Game Over text zoom on the screen. * Mario & Kirby: The Invasion of the Smithy Gang: A silhouette of Exor appears in a purple spiral background roaring as the Game Over text shows up. * Mario & Kirby: Back in Time: Bowser laughs as the Baby bros are dropped into a Lava pit, then red Game Over text fade in. * Mario & Kirby: Lost in the Mirror World: Dark Meta Knight's mask shows up as the Game Over text show up. * Mario & Kirby: Battle Royal: In Story Mode, if the player fails a level, it would count as a Game Over. * Kirby Generations: Kirby and his classic self sit down dizzy on a checkered floor as red Game Over text zoom on the screen. * Mario & Kirby: The Squeaks Treasure: Daroach's stolen Treasure Chest (colored black) shows up as the Game Over text show up. * The World of Games & The World of Games 2: 3rd Party: Similar to ''Kingdom Hearts II'''s game over.